


Sparkling Ficlets

by ShiTiger



Series: Expect the Unexpected [8]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three short sparkling ficlets focusing on Skyfire and Starscream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkling Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> 3 ficlets.

_**(Claimed)** _

'Mine!'

'Now Starscream, I need to take a look at Skyfire... so you need to let go of him for a moment.'

'MINE!'

Ratchet sighed and straightened, staring down at the mechs-turned-sparklings sitting on the med bay table. Little blue/white/red Starscream was clutching young Skyfire, firmly planted in the larger mechling's lap. Golden eyes glared at the medical bot with suspicion.

Skyfire, on the other servo, just blinked and smiled, petting the seeker's helm gently.

'You've got to be kidding me!' Sideswipe's voice pierced the room and the doctor turned to see the twins standing in the doorway, staring at the younglings in shock.

'They're fraggin' tiny,' Sunstreaker ducked the wrench aimed at his head.

'No swearin' in my med bay! Get out before I reformat you both into toasters!'

'We're goin'

_(super short, didn't really have a plotline for this one at all)_

~*~

_**(Fairies)** _

'Creator Skyfire! Creator Skyfire! Watch me, watch me!'

Skyfire Prime (one of the original 13) smiled gently at his young seeker and aerialbot children. After the Autobots had discovered him frozen in the Arctic and reawakened him, the flyers refused to leave his side even for a moment. He was so proud of his younglings... well, grown mechs now.

'Creator Skyfire! Look what I can do! I can warp here. And here. And here.'

'Very good, Skywarp,' the large white shuttle praised, receiving a blinding smile from his purple armored child.

What a shock it was to discover that the world he'd known as home so very long ago (before his exploration of the universe began) had fallen into a bitter war that tore it in two. And to think that his younglings had been fighting each other all this time...

'Still a bit nervous with flying?' Skyfire lifted Silverbolt in his huge hand and brought him level with his optics.

'Yeah. But I'm getting better,' the young leader of the Aerialbots admitted.

'That's good,' Skyfire answered with a kind smile.

*~*

'Are you serious? He's one of the 13?' Bumblebee stared in shock at the distant figure of a huge white shuttle.

'According to the flyers, he is. Now if it was just the seekers saying it, I'd have said it was total slag. But the aerialbots are sure of it too,' Sideswipe nodded, watching the smaller flyers flitting around the huge shuttle.

'They kinda look like fairies flying around a giant... er, from this distance anyway,' Sam flushed as two pairs of blue optics turned to stare down at him.

'Fairies...'

~*~

_**(Married... with Sparklings)** _

_Setting: Skyfire discovered in the north, and inside they find two sparklings and an adult seeker frozen in stasis. Then they wake them up..._

'It's just a meeting. The sparklings will be fine with Blaster and his cassettes for a few hours,' Skyfire reassured his mate as they walked down the hallway.

'I know, I know. I just... What if they need their energon?' Starscream announced, desiring nothing more than to just skip the meeting altogether and hold his sparklings again.

'We fed them before we left, dear,' Skyfire sighed.

'What if Jetfire gets fussy without me around to hold him?' the smaller flyer folded his arms over his chasis, tapping the metal with his fingertips in agitation.

'Starscream... he'll be fine,' the shuttle leaned over to nuzzle his mate's helm.

'I really think I should go check on them again. Did you hear that? I'm sure I heard Silverwing crying. I really should...'

Skyfire reached out and stopped his bonded from turning around to head back to their rooms.

'Starscream, they'll be fine. Really. It's just a short meeting.'

'What kind of co-creator are you, Skyfire?! These are our spark and energon younglings. We barely know these... Autobots, and already you trust them to watch our babies!' Starscream huffed, golden optics blazing.

'Starscream, please. You haven't been away from the children in... well, a very long time,' Skyfire tried to reason with his mate.

'We were frozen on this planet for millions of vorns and now we're stuck in the middle of some insane war that has all but destroyed our own planet, and you think I'm overreacting?!'

~*~

Red Alert and the other officers listened as the newcomers approached the door to the meeting room, argument still going strong.

'It appears Starscream is extremely overprotective of his young,' Prowl stated, drawing a chuckle from his bonded next to him.

'Exactly. Which means you can both stop watching him all the time. He obviously doesn't care about the Decepticons,' Jazz smirked at Prowl and Red Alert.

'He could still be a security threat,' Red Alert huffed, shifting his data pads and twitching.

The door slid open and Skyfire had to duck to enter the room. Behind him, Starscream frowned and glanced over his shoulder, before stomping into the room and slamming the door behind him.

'Let's get this over with.'

...the end...


End file.
